What The Hell Is Wrong With Kurt?
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt had been acting weird all day-everyone had said so. So what's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh no this is another angsty one. Sorry guys. If you are sick of them so go read some of my cute fluffy romances. If you aren't sick of them, enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt had been jumpy all day. Blaine hadn't had much of a chance to tell for himself, but all his classmates were chatting about how weird he was acting.

_I hope he's alright. I'll see him at Warbler's practice. I hope so anyways. He might skip._ Blaine thought silently.

It was lunch. Blaine took a long, slow look around. Kurt was not here. This was weird, because he was always here at lunch.

_Oh stop fretting Blaine. He's probably fine! Or a little late._

Blaine sighed and sat with his mates, Wes and David.

'What's up Buttercup?' Wes asked teasingly. Blaine threw him a killing glare.

'Ouch Buttercup, what did I do?'

'Don't call me Buttercup.'

'Well don't call me Wesley.'

Blaine was this close to losing it. 'Quite frankly Wes, I _haven't _called you Wesley. So get off my back!'

'Woah, dude I was joking.'

'I know Wes, and all you ever do is joke! Maybe you should take something serious for once?'

'Blaine?' That was David. 'You're out of line. What's wrong?'

Blaine backed down. 'Nothing.'

'Okay, I'm taking your unusual aggression seriously, Blaine. What's up?'

'Is it Kurt?' David added, trying to catch his avoiding eyes.

Blaine frowned. 'I have no idea what you're talking about?'

Wes was trying not to laugh. 'This is very hard not to make a joke about. Look, we know your feelings about Kurt-'

Blaine jumped up, piling his lunch on his tray. 'I am _not_ having this conversation with two _straight_ guys, let alone with the whole _freaking_ cafeteria listening in. Cya at rehearsals.'

He walked away and ditched his lunch, leaving his friends with shocked faces.

_Where the hell is Kurt?_ Blaine wondered as he sat in rehearsal watching Wes trying to teach the bass sections how to dance.

A bout of laughter brought him out of his thoughts, as several members of the bass section fell over each other. The door creaked open noisily, and Wes looked up while everyone was distracted. Kurt had slipped in and sat down by himself on a stool near the back of the practice. Thankfully Wes pretended he'd been there the whole time.

Kurt was looking down at his lap, which was not helpful because all Blaine wanted to do was make eye contact with the small soprano.

'Okay, now that the bass section hopefully knows how to dance, let's all give it a shot! Everyone up!'

They all shuffled into place and started dancing to the song. Kurt was barely moving, and he wasn't singing.

Someone tripped, and people started laughing again. Blaine saw Wes move over to Kurt and touch his shoulder.

The reaction was instant.

As soon as Wes's hand grasped him amongst the laughter Kurt whirled and screamed, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' He leapt back, pale.

It was only then that Blaine saw the purple foundation-covered bruise on his chin. He realised why Kurt had been acting weird all day. He stepped forward, only to have Kurt jump back, and trip on the side of the couch.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' He screamed as he pushed himself up and ran out the door. Blaine moved to follow.

'Blaine, maybe he should be left alone-'

'He's been beaten up.' The boy blurted out.

Wes frowned. 'What makes you think that?'

Blaine glanced down. 'Because he's acting just how I was when I was beaten up. Take it from someone who knows, he needs someone.'

Wes paled, and nodded. 'From the top!'

'No screw practice.' It was Nick, one of the juniors. 'Kurt needs us.'

'He doesn't need _all _of you.' David argued back.

'What do you think Blaine? Blaine?' Wes whirled. Blaine was gone.

'I don't think Blaine's going to handle déjà vu too well Wes.' David murmured.

One worried glance later and the entire choir was hurrying to Kurt's room. Blaine was standing outside the door, his fists clenched and tears streaming down his face.

'Please open the door Kurt.' He leaned his head against the hard wooden surface.

Wes pulled out a master key. 'Benefits of being a Council Member,' he murmured as he unlocked the door.

'Thank you Wes. And I'm sorry about-'

'That's okay Buttercup.'

The door swung open. Blaine expected Kurt to be curled up on his bed or crouched on the floor sobbing. He didn't expect a certain Karofsky holding a knife against his throat.

Blaine dived at the Neanderthal before he could say anything. 'Get your hands off him!' He screamed, as he shoved the boy back with all his might.

Karofsky looked shocked. 'Hey lady boy. I remember you.'

Blaine fixed him with a furious glare. 'You think it is okay, huh? That you beat up people because you can't accept your own sexuality? Beating up other gay kids isn't going to fix your problem!' Karofsky was red, and the knife was still in his hand. Blaine was in dangerous territory.

A couple of boys had stepped forward. 'Blaine, take it easy, mate. You don't want to get into a fight with him. Not worth it.' David murmured.

Blaine closed his eyes and turned away, looking at Kurt.

The Neanderthal snorted. 'Guess I was right about you being his boyfriend.'

Something in Blaine clicked. He saw Wes take a step towards him but he was gone. Blaine turned and pushed the Neanderthal against the wall again, throwing a hard hook into his face.

'BLAINE NO!' Kurt shrieked as the older boy was shoved back by a bleeding Karofsky.

'You bastard-' He lunged forward, before darting away and grabbing Kurt, who shrieked like a girl about to be thrown into a pool.

'Get off me asshole! Get off me!' Kurt sobbed, head hung.

Blaine felt sick. This was his fault. If Kurt got hurt...Blaine took a step forward but stopped as a trickle of blood slid down Kurt's throat.

'Come any closer and I will slit his throat.' The venom in the football player's voice was nearly killing Blaine.

'Maybe we should talk about this civilly-'

'Shut up!' Karofsky growled. 'Now, you all turn around, and walk away and pretend nothing happened.'

'Oh like _hell_ that is going to happen!' Blaine snarled. He looked to the Warblers for help. Wes nodded, which surprised Blaine. He would've thought that he'd be told to stop.

'Do you want your boyfriend dead or what?' Karofsky turned to face him.

Blaine looked at Kurt's pale, bruised face. 'You don't have the guts Karofsky.' He was shaking, praying like hell the guy didn't.

'Oh really?' He pulled the knife closer to him, bringing tears of pain to Kurt. He looked pleadingly around, trying to send a message.

Blaine swallowed nervously as Nick, Kurt's roommate, slowly walked to his bed, and grabbed something from underneath it.

Blaine looked at Karofsky once last time. 'Yeah.' He murmured.

Karofsky smiled. 'Wrong.' He raised the knife in front of him. 'Answer.' He whispered as he plunged the knife back.

And Nick whacked him over the head with his baseball bat. Karofsky froze, his blade millimetres from Kurt's chest, before sliding to the ground. Kurt spun back gasping.

Blaine bent over, resting his hands on his knees. 'Thank god.' He murmured, despite being agnostic.

When he looked up, Kurt was looking at him like all he wanted to do was run into his arms and cry, but with the presence of the Warblers he just looked down and shook.

Blaine didn't care that everyone was watching. He stepped forward, gently grasping Kurt's face with one hand and the small of his back with the other, and pulled the younger boy into his arms. Kurt clutched his Dalton blazer and sobbed into his shoulder, his small body heaving violently.

Blaine closed his eyes and hummed softly in Kurt's ear, rocking slightly back and forth. The Warblers dragged the unconscious Karofsky outside, before gathering around Kurt.

Wes was the first to put a hand on Kurt. Then David. Then Nick. And eventually everyone was either touching the sobbing Kurt or grasping the shoulder of someone who was.

'We're here for you mate.' Wes murmured.

'Next time someone hurts you-if there is a next time- just tell us and we'll take care of it.' David added, cracking his knuckles softly.

Kurt popped his swollen eyes above Blaine's shoulder. 'Thank you.' He whispered, those two words conveying more gratitude and amazement then endless words could've.

Nick smiled. 'I always said that the baseball team lose because they didn't add me!'

Kurt smiled through the tears. 'Thank you Nick.'

Wes's hand slipped from Kurt. 'Well, I think it's time we get back to practice. Especially you bass people. I swear for all your singing talent you've got two left feet!' Wes murmured as he ushered everyone out, closing the door behind him.

Kurt bit his lip but the tears kept coming. 'We have to go to...'

'Shh, don't worry about that. They're not going to mind.' The younger boy shut his eyes tightly, but the tears kept slipping out.

'It's better to cry.' Kurt shook his head. Blaine sighed. 'You're such a stubborn little thing.'

'Who's little?' The younger boy pulled his head back, a small smile on his face.

'Oh! Thanks!' Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt close again. He was sobbing again.

'Kurt?' He got a small nod in his shoulder. 'Why didn't you tell me he hurt you?'

Blaine felt his blazer grow tighter as the boy clutched it harder. 'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to confront him and get hurt.'

'Seriously? You were more worried about me getting hurt than the fact that you _were_ hurt?'

Kurt paused, before sobbing harder. 'Oh Kurt...' Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. 'You gave me a hell of a fright today, you know that? I'm not mad at you-it's not your fault, it's his. But if this should happen again, which I hope like hell it doesn't, then please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me.'

Kurt was still sobbing. Blaine buried his own head in Kurt's shoulder and cried too. He cried for the pain and hurt he'd had when he'd been beaten up, he cried for the pain that came with being gay and he cried with the pain it was causing Kurt. Sweet, innocent Kurt.

At some stage Kurt had pulled Blaine onto his bed, so they were sitting instead of standing in each other's arms. And at some stage Blaine laid down on the bed, clutching Kurt to his chest as they sobbed into the night.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, Kurt was still in his arms, looking so peaceful. The situation would've been perfect if it weren't for the fact that Kurt's dad was standing in the middle of the room with his wife and Finn, a cross look on his face.

_Uh-oh_

_

* * *

_

Imma laughing so hard. I managed to add humour into the angst at the end. If you guys want another chapter, tell me in reviews. review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is another part for you guys! You are not going to see this one coming :) enjoy!_

_Oh and Saxyad18 suggested some flashbacks so that's where I got to idea from. Thanx Saxyad18!_

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he felt like something was weighing down on him. He'd slept like a baby, but he was so exhausted from the fear and stress of Karofsky that it hadn't done him much good.

When Kurt's eyes flickered open, his mind took a moment to figure out why he was staring at a crumpled white shirt that pressed onto a firm chest. When the events of the last few days flashed in front of him, he started to cry.

'_I'll talk to you tomorrow Mercedes!' Kurt waved as his girl drove off into the night. With a happy grin on his face he made his way to his beauty of a BMW._

'_Damn it.' Kurt muttered as he dropped his keys. He knelt down, fumbling in the dark for them._

_The junior jumped when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and spin him around roughly, pushing him against the car._

'_Hey lady-boy.' That god awful familiar voice whispered against his ear._

_Kurt gasped and tried to slip away but the football player was grabbing his face, the smell of his sweat overwhelming Kurt._

'_Get off me!' Kurt shoved him with all his might, shaking like he had the fever._

_Desperate to escape, Kurt dropped to the ground and ran his hands over the cool gravel, waiting for the familiar tinkle of his keys._

_He heard a muttered curse before he felt himself being pinned to his own car. He threw his hands up, trying to fend Karofsky's mouth off feebly._

_Kurt buckled as the wind was knocked out of him, and his head flew back as the Fury whacked his chin._

_Karofsky pushed the junior upright, one fist crushing his chest. 'Fine, be that way.' The football player looked around before darting off into the night, leaving the boy sobbing against his car._

'Hey...It's okay Kurt no one is going to hurt you.' Blaine was rubbing his back comfortingly. The boy just clutched the white shirt and sobbed into it, his head fitting nicely under the senior's chin.

'What's going on?' Kurt jumped as he realised his brother Finn was in the room. He rolled over and saw not only his brother, but his parents too. He groaned and buried his puffy eyes into his pillow.

The junior could feel Carole's hand on his shoulder. 'Kurt? What happened? We got a call saying you'd been hurt...'

Blaine truly was a god. He took over, explaining how he'd noticed the bruise and when he went to Kurt's room to see if he was alright Karofsky was holding him with a knife against his throat. By that stage Burt was not looking particularly happy.

'I'm going to kill that son of a-'

'Dad, don't worry Nick knocked him out with a baseball bat.'

Finn tried not to laugh. 'Good on him.'

Carole was rubbing Kurt's shoulder as he stared blankly at the ground. It was nice, but it wasn't like when Blaine rubbed him comfortingly.

'Kurt are you hurt? I mean I can see the bruise on your chin but are you hurt anywhere else?'

The junior tried to roll over but winced. 'Umm I think I got a hook in the stomach. And the chest...' Kurt could feel the anger radiating off of Blaine as the senior helped him into a sitting position.

Carole gently opened Kurt's creased shirt and winced. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder so he could see. He stiffened at the sight below him.

Kurt's stomach was a deep purple, and on his pale chest was the black imprint of four knuckles, the black radiating into a dark blue for a good foot around the area of impact.

'I have very sensitive skin guys. It's probably not that bad.' Kurt bit his lip as Carole pulled his shirt closed.

'I don't care if you have sensitive skin. I'm taking you to the hospital.' Burt murmured in his deep fatherly voice.

Kurt sighed and hung his head. There was no point arguing with his father. 'Fine. The one in Lima?'

Burt nodded. 'Umm, do you want me to take anything for you?'

'Don't worry Burt darling, I'll get some clothes for Kurt.' Carole started rummaging through the drawers as Blaine helped Kurt gingerly to his feet and walked him out.

Burt took one look at Blaine and the way he was holding Kurt and said, 'Are you gay?'

Kurt groaned. 'Dad, please not now.'

The senior smiled weakly. 'Yes sir, I am. But I agree with Kurt that now is not really to time to discuss that.'

Burt nodded, standing awkwardly as Kurt tried to get into the car with minimum pain. Blaine crawled in next to him. Normally Burt would've objected to him coming but Kurt seemed to brighten just that little bit more around him. And Burt would do anything to make Kurt happy.

As Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, he's mind drifted again.

_Kurt was so tired. They'd just had an extra long emergency Glee practice and his voice was worn out. He slipped into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment, before starting the engine._

_As he reached to change his music he noticed a small slip of paper had been jammed into the CD player. He pulled it out, confused._

_In rough handwriting, someone had scrawled, 'I'm going to kill you.'_

_Kurt felt his blood run cold. Great, this was just what he needed. He sighed and drove off, hoping that Karofsky would leave him alone._

'Kurt? Kurt darling, we've arrived. You fell asleep.' Carole leaned over from the passenger seat and gently shook him awake.

The junior groaned and tried to stretch as he slipped out of the car. The nurses inside took one look at his chest and lead him through.

'Okay son just stay there for a second and I'll find a bed.' The kind nurse rushed off, leaving Kurt, Blaine and his family standing there.

While his parents talked, Kurt glanced around, noticing shoes stuck on the ends of some people's bed. His eyes fell in a familiar pair of sweet sneakers, and he moved towards the bed, frowning.

'Kurt?' Blaine murmured, following him.

The junior pushed back the screen and gasped. 'MERCEDES!'

* * *

_Told ya you wouldn't see this one coming! Reviews please, especially if you want the next chapter... :P_


	3. Chapter 3 The Final Instalment

_Sorry that is took so long, but I couldn't wind it up! Enjoy, and this is the final chapter :)_

_P.S. I'm not bothering to proof-read, so don't complain about my mistakes please._

* * *

Mercedes was lying unconscious in the narrow bed, a bloodstained bandage wrapped around her forehead. She looked terrible.

When the nurse came back, Kurt rushed over to her. 'What happened to Mercedes?'

The woman frowned. 'You mean Jane Doe? You know her?'

Kurt nodded. 'Y-yes why is she here? What's wrong with her?'

The nurse gave Kurt a pitying look. 'She was in a car crash a couple of nights ago.'

'Why is she unconscious? Wait how many nights ago? Ohmygod.' Kurt suddenly gasped, hands flying to his mouth.

'Kurt?'

The boy was absolutely horrified. 'I'm going to kill Karofsky.'

Blaine frowned. 'What are you on about?'

The junior looked into those hazel eyes, his own burning with anger. 'It was Karofsky. Mercedes has a big car, and the only one bigger than it in this town is mine and Karofsky's. And I sure as hell didn't crash into her right after we had dinner and right after I turned down Karofsky! This is my punishment!'

Blaine tried to speak, and tell him it wasn't, but Kurt cut him off.

'He can hurt me all he wants but when he starts hurting the people I love, that's it. He will pay. I don't care what it does to me, but he will pay!'

'Kurt, look at me.' Blaine murmured as he gripped the infuriated boy's shoulders. 'Mercedes needs you in one piece, not beaten up.'

The junior was still furious as he was led to a bed. Blaine went to the loo and his family started talking to a doctor.

'Good morning Kurt!' A cheery young woman called as she pushed back his curtain. 'I hear you got in a fight my man.'

Kurt, annoyed, tired and worried shook his head. 'No I got beaten up.'

'Oh dear. Well I'll just have a look at your stomach.'

Kurt allowed the woman to examine him but as soon as she left he moved back to Mercedes' bed. He clutched her manicured hand gently.

'Kurt?'

The boy froze, and turned. Karofsky was standing a few feet away, his arm in a sling.

Rage built up inside of the small boy. He got a broken arm while Mercedes was lying there unconscious.

'You bastard!' Kurt flung himself at Karofsky, who was shocked at the strength the small boy had hidden deep down.

'Kurt!' Someone screamed, and people were running over to him as he pounded Karofsky with clenched hands.

'What did she ever do to you? Nothing! So why couldn't you leave her alone you son of a bitch?' Karofsky had his free arm covering his face, but it wasn't enough to block all of Kurt's blows.

'Kurt!' Blaine slipped between the two boys and pushed the junior back as he feebly beat Blaine's chest.

'Let me go Blaine, please.' He sobbed, trying to pull from Blaine's gentle but firm grasp.

'Kurt...' Blaine pulled the sobbing boy against him, cursing for going to the bathroom. Kurt grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it, listening to the soothing sounds Blaine made as he rocked them back and forth.

'Excuse me?' A tall man in scrubs was tapping on Kurt's shoulder.

'He's not going to be in a particularly chatty mood right now, doctor. What do you want?' Blaine asked as politely as possible.

'The Jane Doe, I mean Mercedes Jones, umm do you have her parent's contact number.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine and pulled out his wallet, sniffing back embarrassing tears. 'This is her home phone number.' He handed a small slip of paper to the doctor, who hurried off.

'You okay Kurt?' Finn put a comforting hand on the small boy's shoulder.

The boy shrugged him off and mumbled inaudibly. He stood by Mercedes' bed and shook.

'What the hell happened?' Carole whispered to Blaine, who just shook his head.

'Karofsky.'

'Blaine-' Finn was cut off as he darted away, looking for Karofsky. The boy ran after him, not wanting another fight with Karofsky happening.

'Blaine! Blaine, stop, you were the one who just said to Kurt that he needs to be in one piece.' Finn had slid in front of the short boy and was holding his hands out. 'Kurt needs you.'

The senior sighed and looked down. 'I guess.'

'Kurt?' The small boy was resting his head on Mercedes' bed, tears slipping down his face.

'She's in an induced coma. She's sustained internal bleeding and crap. They're going to wake her up.'

Blaine stood by Kurt and gently rubbed his back, feeling how tense he was under all those designer clothes.

'She'll be okay Kurt.'

For once the boy didn't leap into his arms, so Blaine grabbed a plastic chair and sat down, just looking at him. He could kill Karofsky for the pain he was doing to the guy he loved. But he knew that Kurt needed him here, by his side, even if he didn't want to depend on someone else.

'What are you doing?' Kurt asked as a doctor changed Mercedes' IV drip.

'I'm changing her medication. Her parents will be here soon and this will wake her up.'

'How long will it take?'

The man frowned. 'Umm, 20 to 30 minutes? We're hoping that the time she's had in the induced coma has helped her internal injuries heal.'

Blaine noticed that Kurt had gone ashen. 'I'm sorry, what internal injuries?'

The doctor too noticed Kurt expression, and tried to lighten the blow. 'Oh just some bleeding. And her appendix had to be taken out, which has absolutely nothing to do with the accident so it's almost good that this happened because her appendix was infected and it would've ruptured.'

'This is not a good thing. Not even if it made you discover she was extremely ill but you could save her because you found something would this intentional car crash be a good thing.'

Blaine could see Kurt's tiny hands shaking. 'Hey...' He rested his rough, guitar-playing hand over his. 'She's waking up. That's what matters.'

'Kurt?' The boys looked up to see an African man standing by the end of the bed.

'Mr Jones, hi.'

'Dr Jones?' The doctor had looked up. 'This is your daughter?'

He nodded, clutching the end of the bed tightly. 'How could I not know she was missing?'

Kurt looked up. 'This is not your fault Mr Jones. It's mine.'

'What are you on about? She was in a car crash.'

Kurt sighed and rested his head on the bed, staring at the hands on the bed; his small white hand was clutching Mercedes' manicure, and Blaine was rubbing circled into the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

'The guy who did this did it because he couldn't accept he was gay and he was punishing me for making him gay by crashing into Mercedes' car.'

'Kurt that is not your fault.' Blaine murmured, popping his chin on the small boy's shoulder.

'It's mine.'

The three men looked up to see Karofsky again. And all 3 wanted to kill him right now.

Mr Jones slowly turned to face the boy, who seemed to shrink in front of the tall man. 'What do you want?'

Karofsky looked at Mercedes. 'To say I'm sorry.' His eyes flickered to Kurt. 'I didn't mean to hurt anyone and I-I'm sorry.'

'Bullshit. The only thing you are sorry about is the fact you broke your arm and can't play you god damned football anymore!' Mr Jones shoved the bruised Karofsky back, earning a shout from one of the nurses.

'You can go to hell you bastard and stay the hell away from my daughter, and her friend Kurt. And whoever the hell the kid sitting next to him is. Just GO AWAY!' Mr Jones looked like a raging bull, three doctors holding him back.

'O-okay...' The boy slipped away before the doctor could connect a fist to his ugly face.

Blaine looked at his boy and watched a small tear slip down Kurt's nose. The senior raised his free hand and gently wiped it away.

'Don't cry. She's waking up.'

Kurt's eyes closed. 'What am I going to do?'

'Maybe get with Blaine. That's a definite.'

The boys looked up. 'MERCEDES!' Kurt leapt up, practically knocking Blaine back as his shoulder flew up.

'Oww...' Blaine murmured, rubbing his chin.

'Mercedes darling, are you okay?' Her father was clutching her free hand.

'Yeah, I feel fine. I'm just going to be pissed of my manicure is chipped.'

Kurt started laughing; laughing so hard that he was crying and had his head resting against Mercedes. 'Trust me, it's fine.'

'Good. Now you are going to have to give all the goss between you and that hot guy.' She whispered teasingly. Kurt went red.

'Umm, sorry to disappoint you Mercedes but there is no gossip.'

Mercedes snorted. 'Blaine would you please get with him already?'

The senior was beet red. 'Umm...'

'Oh you two are hopeless. If you two don't get together, I'm going to make you!'

Kurt patted her shoulder gently. 'Maybe when you're out of hospital.'

'Maybe I won't have to.' She whispered boldly, giving him a wink and a gentle push. Kurt turned and found himself face-to-face with Blaine. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

'I'm taller than you.'

Mercedes snorted. Blaine turned even redder. 'That just means that you'll have to kiss me.' His browned eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Kurt looked away briefly, before taking courage and grabbing Blaine's tie. He dragged him outside, much to the amusement of Mercedes and her father.

'Kurt-' Blaine's hands met his face. 'You don't have to do this.'

'Oh but I do. Because I will lose my courage if I don't do this right now...'Kurt leaned down just that tiny bit and pressed his soft lips to Blaine.

The older boy smiled and gently kissed him back, biting Kurt's lip.

'Mmm. That was nice.' Blaine murmured as he pulled back.

'Yeah. I want more.' Kurt pulled him towards him again, a happy grin on his face.

'Erm, you're supposed to be looked at by the doctor Kurt...' Finn was standing awkwardly a few feet away.

'Hmm, yes I suppose I should.' Kurt smiled flirtatiously over his shoulder as he followed his brother.

Finn may have been totally grossed out by walking into that sight, but he was grinning like a little fox. 'So, do I have to give him the big brother talk?'

Kurt glared at him. 'You're actually younger than me.'

'So? I'm taller!'

The boy rolled his eyes. 'Yes I know!'

Finn grinned sheepishly. 'Well, what are you going to tell Burt?'

'Quite frankly, NOTHING, at least not until his guns have been hidden. And you aren't telling him anything either. Or I'LL be the one shooting someone.'

The footballer chuckled. 'Come here, I'm happy for you!'

Kurt grinned into the brotherly hug. 'Are you just trying to emphasize how tall you are?'

'Nope. I'm actually proud of you.'

The junior pulled back. 'Brothers?'

Finn grinned. 'Brothers.'

After being discharged with bad bruising, Kurt felt someone run a hand down his back. He tilted his head back, and felt a pair of smooth lips brush his forehead.

'Everything's going to be okay.'

The junior smiled. 'Yes, I believe they are.'

* * *

_I know they shouldn't have gotten together like that but...oh well :/ Reviews please!_


End file.
